The Alchemist's Bottle
by Uchiha Xairylle
Summary: The redhaired alchemist whipped around only to find a quick arm snatch something from her prized possessions. A bottle has been taken and in it is a potion that can't just be brewed. My first shot on an RO fic. R
1. Potion 1 : Speed Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, any of it's characters or components.

**The Alchemist's Bottle**

By Uchiha Xairylle

_Potion 1: Speed Potion_

"Ah, what the – HEY!"

The red-haired alchemist whipped around only to find a quick arm snatch something from her prized possessions. A bottle has been taken! Her big round eyes looked at her cart with utmost repulsion as her fingers flew to her fuming cheeks. She released a shrill scream as the cloaked person quickly dashed away as if just in one step.

"You _thief_!"

And in one step, the female alchemist was off towards the direction of her prey. It was a good thing she was able to practice running around with that pushcart behind her.

Her mind was racing with various thoughts. Homicidal ones.

She could still see him… her… him… the culprit. Or at least his or her brown cloak. Oh, yes, she would skin him… her… him. And she would boil him… her… the culprit... in wonderfully brewed oil from scorpion tails and mud lumps and the Medusa's horrendous hair. Oh, yes…

And that would be as soon as she is able to catch… the culprit (without wrecking her nails).

But the streets of Prontera wanted to _forbid_ her of her vengeful thoughts. There were vendors to her left and right; shoppers front and behind – people everywhere! She was dragging her cart a bit messily and the lack of poise she was sporting was ticking her off probably as much as the robbery.

Ding! The light bulb of idea lights up!

She shifted to the right to grab her cart as an evil snicker drew across her lips and a mischievous glint in her eye. Grab the cart. Grip it solidly. And in a full swig of breath and arm strength…

"Cart Revolu— Ah!"

She stumbled and fumbled at the glimpse of the Prontera Guards – Knights and Lord Knights hitched on their Peco. Drats. Even if she _did_ bring her House Auger with her, she might not hit the quick ones.

Plip! The light bulb of idea dies down!

'_Pfft Why are the biochemists the only ones allowed to use Acid Bomb, anyway!'_

"Oh, dear!" the Kafra girl gasped and snatched her skirts away from the raging alchemist and her cart. But that was of no importance. The thief was getting away!

Eye on prey. Eye on prey. Eye on prey.

"I am _so_ learning Vulture's and Owl's Eye after this even if I have to beat the Archer guild master _senseless_!" She growled, a hand reaching into one of her bags as she continued to run.

"AHA!" She announced triumphantly, holding up several bottles by its necks between her fingers. She bit the cork off one (a bit nasty but also cute) and spewed its contents across her feet (this must _not_ stain her lovely boots). Tiny wings of seemingly magical dust spread from her ankles and she sped off as if riding on a Peco who had lately eaten hot sauce.

'_Mental note: Send thank you note to vendor of speed potions.'_

"GET BACK HERE, YOU!" she screamed at the robber who lost no time to even _look_ at her (and her beauty). But it didn't matter because she (and her beauty) was not to be looked at by someone as _undeserving_ as this thief. Bottle after bottle she emptied at her feet as she ran across Prontera and causing casualties as she went about. She sent a novice into coma, a swordsman in stun and an archer into bleeding.

A little more… Almost there… BINGO! She was able to grab the end of this pickpocket's cloak!

KABLAG! 

"OWIE!"

It was from the side. Something bumped into her. She bounced off, her bottom hitting the street and her short skirt revealing more than what was wanted of her creamy legs. And the archer classes thanked the heavens for Vulture's and Owl's Eye.

"What hit me…?" she rubbed her head, "Omg, am I scathed!?" And she began checking her self as she darted and stood up. That was when it hit her. She was holding the cloak the robber had been wearing. Her eyes probed the crowd 360˚ only to try again and fail.

She had lost the culprit and was left with only his (her?) cloak!

"Excuse me but…" a male voice. The alchemist's eyes darted towards the direction of the voice and in front of her was a brown-haired blacksmith sitting in front of her. And as soon as she was able to look at him was all the time she needed to grab him by the collar and say, "Do you _realize_ what you did by bumping into me!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you were in the way!" he replied, his eyes narrowing towards her.

"In the way!" she yelled and released him with a push as she stomped in disappointment, "In this large crowd and wide streets, why was I the victim of this, oh, Lord Odin. _Why me!_"

"Perhaps you should lose some extra weight, then." The blacksmith said mindlessly, "You're some mass of mutton in the middle of the street."

Did that mean she was _fat_?

There goes the angry vein on her forehead.

"Did you just call me _FAT_?" she glared.

"Hey, you!" another loud voice came from the approaching Knight from behind, "What's the big idea causing such a ruckus, you alchemist witch!"

Did that mean she was _ugly_?

"Did you just call me _UGLY?"_

Oh, holy hell. The gods forgive her!

"CART REVOLUTIOOOOOOOOOOON!"

The gods forgive her, indeed.

End of Chapter 1 –

AN : If you noticed that there are no names, it's okay. The next chapter will have them. grin


	2. Potion 2 : Red Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, any of it's characters or components.

AN: "Akane" is read as "Ah-kah-ne" and NOT "Ah-Kein"

**The Alchemist's Bottle**

By Uchiha Xairylle

_Potion 2: Red Potion_

The Lord Knight eyed the three people brought in front of his desk – an Alchemist, a Blacksmith and a Knight. It would seem that the Blacksmith had underwent mental torture as he was sitting inside his cart while muttering something about seeing stars and carts and an evil witch. The Knight held an icepack to his left cheek while glaring deeply at the Alchemist who was too busy doing her hair and make up to even care about what the Knight was talking about.

"Okay." The Lord Knight said, "Tell me again what happened."

"You see, Sir Seyren Windsor III," the Knight began, "I was doing my rounds in my assigned area in Prontera when this Alchemist came rampaging across the streets resulting to several casualties. Being a responsible Knight under the guild's name, I chased after her, asked her what happened…"

"And it was at that point that you jammed him with your cart, Miss…" Windsor III turned to the woman, contemplating on what to address her.

"Ceindrech Akane Devereux."

"…Miss Devereux."

The Blacksmith gave a low whistle and said, "That's one long name."

"Who asked you?" said the Alchemist.

"But a while ago you told us your name was Hitomi!" the Knight blasted, pointing furiously at the red-haired girl.

"You didn't say _real_ name." Akane pouted at him, "Ceindrech Akane is my given name, which means " beautiful deep red". Hitomi is my nickname meaning wisdom as well as beautiful, which is what I am."

"Why you treacherous witch!"

"What did you call me, you _monster_!" She glared, throwing the lipstick at him. The Knight blocked with his arm, resulting to its gauntlet being tainted by the scarlet hue of the foreign object and he gasped as if seeing his insignia being stepped upon. His angry eyes lifted from the armor to the woman with angry cheeks as red as her hair.

"Take that back!" she demanded, threatening to throw something at him again.

"Infidel!" the Knight hollered, throwing the ice pack on the floor drawing his sword in more of a warning than an offensive stance.

"Keagan Schwandenberg, sheath your sword." Lord Knight Seyren Windsor III spoke in a low but commanding voice.

"I am _not_ ugly, you monstrous walking piece of fashion-less armor!" Devereux dared a step forward and from her stance it was not clear whether she was holding an axe or her cart… again.

"_Fashion-less_!?" Keagan's eyes widened at the made-up word that was used to describe his armor, "How _dare_ you insult the armor of the Knight's Guild! Apologize or I'll chop you like firewood!"

"Schwandenberg, sheath your sword." Windsor III said again.

"I'd like to see you try!" Akane's right hand lifted three bottles by the neck.

"Schwandenberg…" That was Windsor III.

"Say that again!" Keagan this time.

"Try chopping me and I'll _mince_ you!" And, of course, the screeching Akane.

"Such insolence!" Keagan swung his sword to send a blow than a slash towards Akane who lowered her stance to retaliate.

"Schwandenberg, no!" Sir Windsor III voiced in duet with the sound of clashing blades and the table hitting the stone floor. There was the resonance of indrawn breaths from the other Knights in the area. Windsor III blocked the blade with his own blade and seized the Alchemist's wrist all in one movement. For moments more there was silence as the disturbed dust, negligible as it may be, took its time to settle down as if paying attention to the tableau.

"For the last time, Keagan, _sheath your sword._" The last three words were said each with a stress as if to warn the younger warrior and say, "I will not tell you again."

Keagan Schwandenberg's angry features softened with the lowering of his sword and low uttering of apologies to his superior.

"I was insulted, Sir."

"So was she." Seyren Windsor III straightened, eyed Keagan and then Akane, "But keep in mind, another insult to the guild or anything related to it will not be tolerated the second time around, Miss Devereux."

"Hai…" she replied.

"Hello? Everyone?" a male voice interrupted seemingly coming from the inside of something hollow, "I would like to get out from under my cart now."

Eyes turned on the floor. Sir Windsor III was stepping on an upturned cart from where the blacksmith's limbs were protruding uncomfortably. The potions were all over his body. It was probably the reason why he was not very injured. But even before anyone could move…

"Magnum Break!" the Blacksmith declared. The Lord Knight, the Knight and the Alchemist were knocked back a few good paces from the Blacksmith whose cart flew into the ceiling. And as the filth from the bash cleared out, he stood up, removed his Marine Sphere-card compounded clip and said, "My name is Arceine Harzenforth. Pleased to meet you, too."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" a feminine scream who everybody knew to whom it belonged.

"Look what you've done!" Akane glared, getting up and pointing to her hair, "You've made a _mess_ of me!" Obviously, she had made an enemy out of Marine Spheres, its cards, Magnum Break and dragged all its evil to her down with it.

"I hate that clip." Keagan wiped his bleeding lip with his thumb, "Try using that on me again…"

"I don't think I hear you well." Arceine glared, pointing at Keagan with his axe.

"How _dare_ you mock me with disregard!" Akane cut in, "I'll _disintegrate_ you!"

A barely injured Seyren Windsor III blinked from his awkward sitting position and sighed. This is going to be one long day. And the blacksmith's cart fell from the ceiling to the floor.

-------

AN : I'm being bothered by the thought that this chappie was unable to contribute much to the story. This was supposed to be longer but I decided to split it into two chapters.


	3. Potion 3 : Cursed Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, any of it's characters or components.

**The Alchemist's Bottle**

By Uchiha Xairylle

_Potion 3: Cursed Water_

He was getting tired.

Sir Seyren Windsor III refreshed his memories to stabilize his mind. His thoughts went back to his Swordsman examination where he carefully walked down, across, over and around anything and everything just to get to the portal at the end of the test. He was unlucky enough to have fallen off one of the planks. The sight of ten aggressive fabres haunted his dreams for days he could remember but all those faded when he became a Knight. Ah, yes… He had worked hard for it and he could still feel that self destructing Goblin that cost him precious orange potions (He couldn't afford white potions back then). It was funny how he got a bad Pecopeco that kept on tossing him off its back. But! It was no hindrance for one who wishes to become strong, no, _strongest_. Yes, after all, his great grandfather had quite a reputation. One could only imagine how freaked out he was when he was told to return to becoming a Swordsman – ahem! – _High_ Swordsman (mind you) to be able to attain the highest level possible.

A Lord Knight.

But honestly, with the situation he was faced with now, he just might consider going to the Monastery and ask the Monks if he could at least take the patience exam.

"So _again_…" the Lord Knight, who was tapping his fingers on the (collapsing) wooden table, asked for the third time, "In a few words, _what happened_?"

The Knight, Keagan lifted his head to explain. The Blacksmith, Arceine opened his mouth to speak. The (_beautiful,_ for we must not forget that) Alchemist, Ceindrech Akane lifted her head, opened her mouth and puffed her cheeks to scream, no, _screech_ something… _again_! The feeling of a helpless swordsman armed only with a +7 Cutter being ambushed by ten angry Fabres with red eyes returned to Seyren Windsor III like rainstorm.

"Ah, no, wait." Sir Seyren lifted his hand to shush them while their thoughts have not yet transformed to (any) sound, "Let's see if _I_ got it right, okay?"

The three nodded.

Finally, something they've agreed on… In silence!

"Miss Devereux was walking around in Prontera and was preparing to vend when someone stole a bottle from her cart. Correct?"

"Hai…!" Was her dynamic answer with a tinge of wanting to add something, which made Sir Seyren speak again, "And so she decided to chase the perpetrator and crashes with Mister Harzenforth, here. From there, he calls Miss Devereux fat, which angers her. Correct?"

"Yeah."

"Hai!"

"Seeing all the ruckus caused, young Schwandenberg chased after her to find out what happened, calls Miss Devereux ugly and angers her further. And it was then that she resorted to smashing the both of you with her cart. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah, kinda."

"HAI! HAI!"

"The three of you caused damage not only to that area of Prontera, its residents but as well as my office as well." The three looked at the broken table, the cracked stone floor and the smashed ceiling.

"It was thanks to his cart." Akane reasoned, "Plus you were the one who broke your table."

"And I used Magnum Break because you were stepping on my cart, which was then trying to rid me of air." Arceine added.

"I didn't even do _anything_ to the office." Keagan said finally.

Apparently, none of them had the thought of apologizing or taking blame for what happened. The young people these days sure know how to tick him off. Well, come to think of it, they _are_ a bit close to each other and Bowling Bash requires the targets to be this close to each other.

"I want my potion back!" Akane declared, breaking any remaining thoughts about the office or its damage.

"D-uh, you're an alchemist. Just _brew_ another one." Arceine replied with a raised eyebrow and proceeded to pointing with his head to his cart, "And while you're at that, why don't you mix me a couple of new potions that you broke with those two guys."

"Haha. Like you'd ever understand how special that potion is. I can't _just brew another one._"

"Don't you 'haha' me, you swine."

"What did you call me!"

"Are you _deaf,_ you underdeveloped, flat-chested swine!"

BAM!

Blacksmith down!

"One more and I'll pour acid all over your precious little cart!" Akane threatened with bottles containing bubbling, if not boiling, liquid before looking at her firm round breasts, pouting and adding, "And no one has called me flat-chested in my entire life so you better watch your mouth!"

"Akane, can't you just brew another one?" Keagan asked, somehow distracted at the presence of a well-endowed woman talking about her, ahem, assets.

"I told you, it's special. I can't just _brew_ another one." Akane replied with a slight pout, "And don't call me Akane."

"Why not, Akane?"

"It's not like we're close friends or master-pupil for you to call me by name."

"Then what will I call you, Akane?"

The angry vein twitched once.

"Call me by my surname Devereux."

"I think I like Akane better…" Keagan was grinning evilly.

The angry vein twitched twice as Keagan bent toward the girl.

"… _Akane._"

Arceine smiled as he dusted himself. He wasn't going down alone.

BAM!

Knight down!

Two points for the Alchemist!

"KIRAI YO! BAKA!" Akane shot one glare after another.

"What?" Keagan answered groggily trying to get up.

"I said I hate you, you idiots!"

"Could the three of you stop turning my office into your private PvP Arena?" If Seyren Windsor III seemed to have his own angry vein then it was undoubtedly one big, angry one!

"Sorry." That was Keagan.

"Sorry." And Arceine.

"Sorry. They started it." We-know-who spoke.

"Why can't you brew another one?" Seyren Windsor III was getting tired of hearing the same question asked thrice.

"I already told you, I _can't_ just brew another one because it's special. It's not even in the manual… yet." Akane replied, seeming tired of saying the same thing thrice. "I created that potion. It's something very special and very dangerous."

"How special and how dangerous exactly?" Sir Seyren was becoming interested and thankful for the silence of the two other men.

"An Emperium, the source of power for all agits from all castles owned by various guilds, is will, dominance and power itself taken solid form." The female Alchemist began in a relaxed manner, eyes distant and finally being serious, "To be able to gain ownership of an agit, one must be able to send an Emperium to surrender. Using nothing more but physical means, one strikes the stone in an attempt to break it but the Emperium can never be broken and never be destroyed. It only succumbs to a new master – either to the one who broke it or to the one whom the Breaker serves under. Do you know why?"

There was no answer.

"Because the Emperium has its own mind and soul... as well as a heart."

There were indrawn breaths. Seyren Windsor III eyed Akane who looked nowhere close to joking. But the Lord Knight seemed nowhere close to _not_ believing either. In a wave of his hand, all the other Knights in the office left and locked the door flat behind them.

"What?" Arceine said mindlessly.

"An Emperium is immune to any skill because it feeds on the knowledge from the Yggdrasil Tree." Akane continued as if talking to herself, "And for something feeding on something so powerful, it is not the weapon that hails the Emperium to submission."

"What is it then?" Sir Seyren leaned forward, his eyes fixed sternly at Akane who seemed in total contrast to the Alchemist running amuck about breasts and beauty.

"Sheer determination taken action."

Sir Seyren's gaze narrowed even more towards Akane. It looked like this Alchemist had been doing quite some research. And that same Alchemist was looking straight into Sayren's eyes while saying, "Nothing else but broken feelings."

It seemed as though the Alchemist and the Lord Knight had come to a point of understanding.

"That is…" Keagan blinked in contemplation before saying, "What does that have anything to do with the potion?"

"Just like a diamond that can be broken by another diamond, an Emperium can only be broken by another Emperium. And in the potion is every bit of essence of that stone of power."

No one was speaking. Seyren's face had not changed expression while the two other men were still contemplating on the words she had spurt out.

"If that's true, why don't people just make weapons out of pure Emperium to make sieges easier?" Arceine argued and Keagan nodded slowly, absorbing every bit of information while battling it with the facts his mind was declaring.

"The Emperium to create guilds is only _born_ from the Emperium in the core of the agits. You must understand that those are two different things." Akane replied with no qualms whatsoever, "My potion has the ability to _destroy_ Emperiums in reverse ultimately."

"In reverse?"

"It reverses the composition of the stone and returns it to its original state. When that happens, the Emperium will be gone. And it will drag all the power supporting the agit down with it to the grave. The agit – that guild fort – will be no more… for good."

"That poses a problem." Keagan cut in, not in response but as if only merely voicing thoughts out of nothing, "King Tristan created the forts to attract the strongest guilds to act as a means of defense. If these agits should fall…"

"The forts will be no more and there will be a great flaw in defending of the continents."

- End of Chapter 3 -

-----

AN: Waa! Long chapter! Perhaps I will update this for a better one…


	4. Potion 4 : Concentration Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, any of it's characters or components.

**The Alchemist's Bottle**

By Uchiha Xairylle

_Potion 4: Concentration Potion_

"If it were _that_ dangerous, why did you create it?" Arceine grunted as he leaned on his cart.

"Isn't that why Alchemists are called Alchemists?" Akane replied mindlessly, "And it's not like I created a hideous homunculus."

"Of course." The Blacksmith grinned in sarcasm, "You just created a hideous _potion_, Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty is too glamorous. I think 'My Lady' will do." The Alchemist smiled in content. If she did not hear or did not care about the sarcasm dwelling in Arceine, no one knew. And it would not be good if she were able to process that.

"And so how do you plan on catching this thief?" Keagan asked, crossing his arms across his plated chest and frowning upon seeing the red taint of the lipstick that was still on his gauntlet.

"I have his cloak." Akane flashed a brilliant smile that most men would probably swoon for but meant impending doom or arrogant blockhead to Keagan and Arceine,

"And you're supposed to sniff him out?" Keagan grinned.

"Actually, no." Arceine reached out for the cloak. Akane looked at his hand, hesitated at first but then gave the cloak to the Blacksmith who eyed it and lifted a part of it.

There was a stitched insignia – a red bird with outstretched wings, an open beak and angry claws.

"An insignia." Keagan muttered and it was Arceine's turn to grin as if to say, "Sniff my ass." The Knight, partly embarrassed for not noticing the small detail, shrugged and paid attention to the redness in his armour.

"Wonderful! We can use that!" Akane clapped and jumped and ran towards Arceine to check the insignia.

"Wait a minute. Hold it." Keagan cut in, rubbing the lipstick off his gauntlet, "What do you mean _we_?"

"D-uh, _we_ as in the three of us, baka." Akane pouted at Keagan but was looking at the cloak she was holding.

"_Three_?" Arceine messily pushed his self off his cart and veered his head vigorously towards Sir Seyren.

"The three of _you_." The Lord Knight stressed with his eyes. It was like he could hear the Blacksmith's jaw dropping on the stone floor.

"Waaaaaait, why do we get roped into this?" Arceine was not giving up without a fight. He was not being tossed into a myriad of possible fights, insults and body aches all thanks to a situation he wasn't supposed to be in.

"If you hadn't bumped into me then I'd have caught him." Akane superiorly answered, putting her hands on her waist, "I mean, _honestly_, you would leave a sexy, beautiful, helpless, innocent Alchemist girl such as me in a situation like this? You should feel mortified!"

'_You're the one who should feel mortified after all those praises you showered yourself with.'_ Arceine thought to himself. The thought remained a thought because if the thought became words then actions would speak louder than shrieks.

"Right. Keagan Schwandenberg, this mission is officially yours." Sir Seyren declared.

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"Yatta!" Akane held her hands in the air and turned, cloak still in hand.

"B-but S-Sir… I'm just a Knight!"

"Oho, look who's talking. _I'm_ just a Blacksmith!"

"Come to think of it, we could use some transcendent classes." Akane blinked as she looked up with a finger to her chin.

"See? Even Akane agrees with us!" Keagan saw a spark of hope and he will keep on talking to keep that spark alive for all he cares, "Something this important should be passed on to higher officials!"

"You're taking this mission _because_ it is important."

"Sorry, but I don't get your argument." Arceine crossed his arms.

"We can't have high-ranked jobs walking around in search for something so powerful." Seyren spoke, "If this information leaks out, chances are, there are other souls out there who would like to get their hands on that dreaded potion and it would be dire for us if it fell in the wrong hands."

"No d-uh. I'd say!" The Blacksmith rolled his eyes away, "It's already in the wrong hands now and the consequences are _this_ dire."

"We can't risk having various people with various intentions chasing after that potion." Windsor III continued, choosing to ignore the sarcasm in Arceine's voice yet again.

Keagan would open his mouth to say something more but Seyren Windsor III was looking at him sternly. If he did insist, Seyren Windsor III would most probably Bash his face in like _the_ Seyren Windsor would.

Reasoning was futile.

Keagan wanted to turn into a Lord Knight.

_Turn into a Lord Knight now. Lord Knight now. Lord Knight now!_

"Ne, ne, Keagan." Akane happily trotted beside the flabbergasted Knight and tugged his arm, "Do you know which guild this insignia belongs to?"

It took several moments before Keagan could veer his head towards Akane let alone reply. He steadied his gaze at the Alchemist, at the insignia, and back at the Alchemist. She looked like a five year old on Christmas as she stared at him almost with a tail that was wagging and flapping ears. She was grinning at him. Cute, yes, but the only thing he could remember was the aching of his left jaw, which made him wonder where he had thrown the icepack.

After receiving a nod from Seyren Windsor III, he sighed and took the cloak. His mind raced through his memories of Prontera and bit by bit, he sorted out each emblem he could remember. A red eagle…

"The Scarlet Militia." Keagan replied and handed the cloak back to Akane.

"Scarlet Militia…" Akane muttered to herself, taking the cloak and gripping it in determination. After a deep breath, she flashed a smile, lifted her gaze towards Keagan and Arceine and said, "We're definitely going to find him!"

The two young men looked at each other and then at the Lord Knight behind the table, sighed and cursed.

Stupid insignia. If that stupid thief didn't leave his cloak behind then they wouldn't have any lead and _Sir_ Seyren Windsor III here would have no choice but report the matter to higher officials. The thief didn't have to wear the stupid insignia if he were going to steal something in the first place. He could've just switched guilds, take the potion and return to…

"Wait a minute…" Keagan blinked once then twice, reassessing the situation in his mind.

"What is it?" If it were something to get them out of this mess then Arceine would sure love to hear it.

"If that person would steal something, why would he wear the insignia of a guild that could recognize him?"

A moment of silence.

"You're saying this person is trying to mislead us and let The Scarlet Militia take the blame?" Seyren queried, sorting out the percentage of the possibilities that were now brought to the table.

"But it's the only lead we have." Akane said.

"She's right. We have no choice."

"That if this is the case, then does it mean we're going to end up in an undercover mission?" Keagan was feeling heavier than his armor.

"Woah, with your huge apparel – no offense – and this woman's noise?" Arceine scratched his head, "There is no way we are passing off as an undercover team."

"We need an Assassin." Arceine suggested, "But it's easier said than done, though."

"Given how _secretive_ this mission is, I assume we can't just _hire_ one from the guild." Keagan seconded.

"Let's get a Stalker then." Akane chirped, "They don't move in guilds, barely have any rules to follow, easier to find and have low maintenance!"

"Low maintenance…?" Keagan blinked.

"I think she means hiring fee." Arceine muttered and Keagan nodded.

"A Stalker it is!" Akane clapped, stepped towards Seyren Windsor III and extended her hand. Her palm was open. It was obvious she wasn't asking for a "Good Luck Handshake". The Lord Knight looked at Akane who raised an eyebrow at him in return.

Virgor Explosion + Aura Blade Asura Blade

Lovely equation.

Seyren Windsor III sighed, took out a check and began writing.

"Don't even _think_ about giving us only several thousand zeny." Akane added.

Keagan and Arceine smiled. There was a good use for Akane after all.

- End of Chapter 4 –

AN: Hope the story's catching up on the pace. Thanks to Emi Ai from Ragnabarkadahan!


	5. Potion 5 : Elemental Converter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, any of it's characters or components.

AN: I know Elemental Converters are not classified under potions but I really wanted it to have this title.

**The Alchemist's Bottle**

By Uchiha Xairylle

_Potion 5: Elemental Converter_

Keagan and Arceine followed the skipping Alchemist. She was humming to herself, uttering random thing to any of them occasionally. It really didn't matter to whom she was talking to since neither of the two men cared to respond unless of course she threatens with her cart.

Keagan rubbed his left jaw.

"It still hurts?" Arceine asked Keagan but was looking at Akane.

"You got hit by a cart, too, so I guess you know the answer to that."

"I wonder how much muscle power this woman has." Arceine commented, ignoring Keagan's comment.

"Or perhaps how heavy that cart it." Keagan pointed, "She speaks Japanese. So I'm guessing she's from Amatsu."

"An Alchemist from Amatsu, eh?" Arceine replied half-laughing, "You'd think those pretty little maidens would have dainty little fingers but – ho! – look at us! We got ourselves an amazon."

"I still can't believe she had me leave my Peco." The Knight grunted.

"Hey, it's not like it's easy for a group to move with something that huge." Arceine shrugged, "And besides, it's not fair for you to be able to ride on something without us being able to hitch a ride at the same time."

"You've got carts."

"If that's a joke then it's cruel."

"Here we are!" Akane smiled brightly and the two young men came to a stop.

_Prontera PvP Area_

Nearly every kind of people from all walks of life were there. There were Knights and Lord Knights cleaning their armor and feeding their Peco. Hunters and Snipers were stringing their bows. Assassins were all over the place and who knows what they had in mind. Stalkers, the main reason why they were there, were all over the place, too, and Keagan and Arceine held on to their money.

Some made a living out of the PvP area, as the Merchant classes sold healing items to food. Soul Linkers and Priests were in demand and were being asked to heal and support other players left and right.

"What… the…" Keagan began.

"…Crap are you thinking?" Arceine continued.

'_I was going to say "hell" but I guess that'd suffice.'_ The Knight shrugged.

"Getting a Stalker, of course!" the Alchemist was still beaming at her genius plan – whatever it was.

"Here?" both males chorused.

"Yes, _here_." Akane was being pissed off, "I have no intention hiring a Stalker who knows nothing but face monsters and not people."

"You mean to say we're going in the PvP room…" Keagan said.

"And get our arses kicked if need be?" Arceine added.

"The road to victory is paved with failures!" Akane was not losing any enthusiasm.

"Oh? Well, _so is the road to failure_!" Arceine slapped his forehead, to which Akane paid no heed. The female red head stepped into the building with Arceine and Keagan filing after her.

"Akane…" Keagan called, "Akane, don't walk ahead of us too much…."

"Yeah… Akane… Akane!"

The Alchemist turned to wait for the two young men squeezing themselves through the crowd gathered at the door. But as she stood there, she felt a hand spank her behind. There was a gasp from Akane and she froze.

"Keagan…!" Arceine gasped.

"I saw it." Keagan drew his sword and Arceine followed suit.

Akane snapped in attention and it was in an angry interest. Slowly she turned and before her was a Stalker grinning like he'd done something she'd love.

"You did that?" Akane's grim voice shot quickly towards the stranger.

"Did what?"

BAM!

Cart in the face!

"YOU FILTHY MONKEY STALKER!" Akane glared cart bash after cart bash and between the sound of pain from the Stalker was the sound of his bones breaking. The crowd dispersed towards the walls to make way for the Alchemist running amuck. The volcano had exploded and the magma was in her eyes.

"No one touches me like _that_ and gets away in one piece to tell the world about it, you hear!"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Holy freaking shi--" Arceine looked at the Stalker with pity somehow, as the stranger's face was not very attractive. It was not attractive to begin with but that wasn't the point. The point is that Akane turned it into her personal scratch post.

Keagan felt his jaw ache and Arceine's hand felt his right cheek. Whatever that Stalker was feeling now was probably ten times than what the two of them were feeling. The poor thing had no time to hide and tunnel drive away. Surely, he'd have nightmares after this.

"No Limit, Yoyo mode, please!" Arceine leaped towards the counter and slammed their entrance fee at the same time.

"Which area wou—"

"Anywhere!"

The confused attendant nodded and handed them three gems. Arceine handed Keagan two of it and the Knight took Akane by the waist.

"Let me go! He's still breathing!" Akane screamed.

"Shut up, Akane!"

Almost at the same time, Keagan and Arceine threw the gems to the floor and that instant, the sparkles devoured the small party leaving only the echoes of Akane's angry shrieks.

---

They were in three different locations on the same arena. And the so-called PvP arena in the likeness of Morocc was _not_ small. Keagan looked at his small detector. The three of them were far from each other and it had just been announced that there were ten people in the arena.

Ten people minus the three of them…

Seven. Seven other strangers in the same area.

"Let go of me, baka!"

That was Akane's voice through the party transceiver hitched on his hip.

"Akane!" Keagan gasped.

The red blockhead probably got herself into a mess again and there was no telling whose face she chose to ram her cart into.

"Akane, what's wrong!" that was Arceine's voice through the party transceiver this time.

"Akane, we're on our way!" Keagan said.

Keagan drew his sword and ran off, cape flapping from his back.

---

"Akane?" Arceine was running towards the direction of the Alchemist, "Akane!"

There was no response.

"Answer me! You dim-wit!" Arceine was huffing half-way between his words, "What the heck happened this time, bullshit!"

"Arceine, stop swearing, okay?" Keagan's voice made its way from the party transceiver.

"I'm _pissed off_, okay!" the Blacksmith growled at Keagan.

After this, he was kicking that Alchemist's butt.

---

A thousand dented coins flew from Akane and into the air after being smashed against the face of another Stalker. The purple-donning person threw back and fell on his bottom – unconscious.

The number of people in the arena was down to nine.

"Lecherous…" Akane took out three bottles and chemically protected her armor as she saw two more approaching people: a Rogue and another Stalker. Both of them disappeared and the Alchemist gasped, equipping her Horong Card-compounded clip and shouted, "Sight!"

The Rogue came out from hiding, his back hitting the hard stone post. Akane lost no time to retaliate and a thousand dented coins found themselves hitting the Rogue all over his body.

Once, twice, thrice…

Mammonite! Mammonite! Mammonite!

Arceine would have openly cried like a girl upon seeing the "waste" of money Akane was performing now.

Number of people down to eight.

But victory was cut short and Akane was barely able to dodge the stab from behind. There was a loud cry of pain from the female redhead. The Stalker stood as she fell to her side and she scrambled away. The grinning man lifted his dagger.

Crap!

"Potion pitcher!"

The skill almost neutralized the damage from the double slash she received from the Stalker. Almost. _Almost_.

Another go!

"Mammonite!"

At the same time, her Elemental Converter died out and left her with a plain weapon. Akane's mind ranted a million curses that her mouth didn't know what to say first.

HolyfreakingshitcrapdamndangitalltotheninthlevelofDante'shell!

The coins dented but the Stalker only wobbled

"Ghostring… Armor…" was the only thing Akane was able to say as the Stalker smiled again.

But there was no time to be surprised.

From her hip, Akane took out a Speed Potion and spewed it on her boots. Injured as she was, the Alchemist was able to run away to safety…

… or so she thought.

CLANGK!

Another painful shriek from Akane.

"Bingo!" a triumphant call and then a whistle plus a sound of a falcon.

"A hunter…!"

"You bet!" the Hunter spoke in a manner applauding himself as he strung two arrows on his bow. Trained as he was, he needed only little time to aim. Akane had no means to retaliate and no time to think.

"Double Strafe!"

Two arrows were released and sped through thin air.

- End of Chapter 5 -

-----

AN: Another long chapter! I had quite some time describing stuff… I'd really love comments on this one please!


	6. Potion 6 : Orange Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, any of it's characters or components.

**The Alchemist's Bottle**

By Uchiha Xairylle

_Potion 6: Yellow Potion_

Akane screamed as long and loud as she could to somehow endure the pain. Oh, the wound it would produce and – Oh, dear lord – the _scar_ it would leave behind. Attacking a (sexy, beautiful, innocent, helpless) young lady was a _sin_ but leaving her with a scar for life was _unforgivable_! She must at least open her eyes to remember this Hunter and even out the score someday. And with every vengeful bit, she opened her eyes only to realize that she had not been wounded.

"Woah, there, stop wiggling." Said an unfamiliar male voice, "I just want to talk."

Akane blinked and turned her attention to her attacker who was being pinned down by a black-haired Rogue. The Hunter was writhing below the man in red who made sure the poor thing could not call his falcon or draw an arrow for his bow.

"Oh…" The rogue was now able to notice Akane staring at him, "Hello there, little beauty."

"Hi…!" Akane smiled with a wave, obviously appreciating the nickname he gave her.

"Lemme---urf!"

"I said stop wiggling or I might end up hurting you." The Rogue grinned, "You know, it's not nice picking on beautiful girls like her."

"That's right!" Akane gave a big nod.

The Rogue looked at Akane and laughed. The Hunter took advantage of the opening and called for his falcon. Taken by surprise, the Rogue struck the Hunter at the back of the head, causing the latter to lose consciousness.

"I was supposed to do that later…" the Rogue sighed when all of a sudden, a sword found its place below his chin. The Rogue looked up calmly and shrugged.

"Keagan, wait…!"

"It's okay, Akane. We're here to save you." Arceine stooped down hurriedly to open the trap.

"But you've got it all—OW!" Akane winced.

"No, don't touch the trap like that…!" the Rogue reached out but Keagan held the sword firmly, "Don't move."

"Let's see…" Arceine looked at the trap.

"Don't touch it! Let me explain first… Ah! Arceine!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"No, you don't… OW!"

"Stop moving!"

"You're hurting m… AUGH!"

"Pipe down already!"

WAP!

Arceine's face met Akane's (thick) Normal Potion Creation Manual. It was not a very good meeting.

"_YOU_ PIPE DOWN!" Akane yelled. There goes the choo-choo train.

"Why you ingrateful little swine!"

WAP!

"You'veGotItAllWrong!IwasAttackedAndItriedToRunAwayButIwasCaughtInAtrapAndTheHunterWantedToWoundMeButMisterRogueCameAndSavedMeAndThenYouCameAndThenThis!"

That was Akane for all we know.

"How many miles per hour was that?" Arceine spurt out.

"I lost count." Keagan replied, lowering the sword.

The Rogue laughed and approached Akane before removing the trap effortlessly.

"Thank you, Mister Rogue." Akane smiled, rubbing her leg gently, "I hope I'm not wounded badly enough to leave scars." The Alchemist slowly got up but as she got to her injured leg, she fell back.

"Owie!" a teary-eyed Akane winced and bit her lip, "It hurts!"

"Mmm That's nasty. Perhaps you should rest in an Inn." The Rogue muttered, eyeing her leg.

"You… you think so?"

"That'll cost us." Arceine said out of the blue.

"Would you like me to carry you, little beauty?" the Rogue smiled.

"Is it okay?"

"She can ride in my cart." Arceine offered.

'_Oh, wow, Arceine, just how fashionable is that for her highness here to agree to that?_' Keagan wanted to roll his eyes away.

"No need. I'll get a Peco and let her ride." Keagan sheathed his sword even before Akane could comment on how "unfashionable" Arceine's suggestion was (plus slapping him with something again).

"Yes, I think that's a better option." The Rogue got up.

"Ah, ah! Mister Rogue, where are you going?" Akane gripped the end of his pants, "Let me thank you by treating you to dinner tonight. And if you like, a place to stay for the night as well."

"Ah, but…" The black-haired young man looked at the Blacksmith and the Knight who were both looking at him flatly, "No, I think I'll pass."

"But I insist!" Akane said and turned to her two companions, "Help me convince him!"

Arceine and Keagan looked at each other.

"Yeah, perhaps you should accept her offer." Arceine finally said.

"Right, I'll go get a Peco."

"It's decided then!" Akane flashed her world-class smile and the Rogue smiled vaguely. All three men understood that she had already decided. If any of them said anything else after that, it's the beginning of a new argument.

- End of Chapter 6 -

AN: Yes, the rogue is nameless in this chapter. And, yes, he shall be introduced properly in the next chapter.


	7. Potion 7 : Yellow Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, any of it's characters or components.

**The Alchemist's Bottle**

By Uchiha Xairylle

_Potion 7: Orange Potion_

He was quiet and seemed to be fond of talking to Akane as if she was a child. And if indeed Akane _were_ a child then perhaps she is the only (pretty) little girl who could bring down the heaviest blow ever.

He addressed her as "Little Beauty" or "Little Princess", much to Keagan and Arceine's, well… frustration, as the act only encouraged her to feel even more beautiful. And from that, she becomes more conscious about maintaining her "youthful glow", thus, forcing them to take extra caution when doing anything that "might damage her good looks". The words "fat" and "ugly" were to be banned from their vocabulary (when referring to Akane), as well as all their synonyms… forever.

Akane believed that she was one of the prettiest young ladies in Midgard and would _kill_ for any defiance she'd receive. Now Keagan and Arceine could not tell whether Akane was plainly vain or happened to be the great granddaughter (or perhaps female reincarnation) of Narcissus.

Somehow, she had no problem treating their guest properly and it was probably because he was willing to call her beautiful. Until now, neither the Blacksmith nor the Knight could decipher if the Rogue meant it or not. Whatever his intentions were, Akane seemed to appreciate (for "enjoy" is not the term) the attention she was getting.

In one way or another, she had turned both Keagan Schwandenberg and Arceine Harzenforth, two men belonging to prestigious guilds, into her personal assistants. Keagan could not believe he offered to get a Peco for her to ride on while Arceine did not even want to admit as much as he didn't want to hear that he offered Akane to ride his cart. Whether or not the Blacksmith was joking when he gave the offer, nobody knew and no one dared to ask but what was clear was he was in _denial_. That is, of course, everyone else were deaf or were "hearing things" that moment.

"If that Hunter wounded me bad enough for a scar, I'll make sure he'd regret it for life." Akane was saying now as she started treating her leg bruises with her personally brewed medication. Why wasn't anyone surprised at her brewing such a thing like that?

"Why don't you brew up something that could remove scars?" Arceine blurt out as he sat on the bed.

"I already did but you see, I'm still aware and scared of the fact that there might be a scar I can't remove."

They were able to rent a room with two double-decker beds. It took them a while before they could get a room with four individual beds, as Akane did _not_ want to sleep beside any male. In fact, she didn't even want to share rooms in the first place. And neither did she want to share just one bathroom with them.

Stingy as he was, Arceine already crossed out the option of him sleeping on the floor but renting two rooms was out of the question, too ("We can't afford to waste valuable money!"). If Arceine could live with that, then there was no way in heaven or hell that they could get Keagan to sleep on the floor let alone on a Peco. Besides, it's not like he wore his armor for pajamas.

After a long time of debating, convincing, persuading, begging and threatening, they were finally able to agree on cutting expenses and sharing rooms… which included just one bathroom.

And the Rogue… Well, he did not have a say in the matter since he was just a guest (and a _forced_ one at that). Keagan was being bothered by that smile he was flashing as much as how it gave Arceine the creeps.

"I want a nice hot bath!" Akane stretched as she stretched and the Rogue gave off a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry… It must be rude of us to take you here without even asking your name." she added with a blink.

Rude of _us_? There was something wrong with that sentence.

"Kurogane." He replied and paused, as if expecting a response and Akane, on the other hand, continued to stare at him as if expecting a continuation. Kurogane let the silence remain for a few short moments before saying, "Kurogane Asakura."

"So what are we supposed to call you?" Arceine blinked.

"What do you mean 'supposed to call him'?" Keagan was raising an eyebrow, thinking that the Blacksmith was lucky not to be whacked by something or anything by Akane for asking such a stupid question.

"Well, I couldn't figure out which of the two was the name or the surname. D-uh."

"You can call me Kurogane."

"Kurogane Asakura…" Akane repeated to herself, seemingly searching her thoughts before saying, "Are you from Amatsu?"

"Yes. I was… born there but my family moved out to Morocc when I was young."

"Ah! I'm from Amatsu, too!" Akane clapped.

A Rogue and an Alchemist from Amatsu?

Keagan and Arceine looked at each other and the latter shrugged. It didn't necessarily mean you should be the profession your country offers.

"My name is Ceindrech Akane Devereux and I'm pleased to meet you." The Alchemist smiled and bowed.

Since when did she become _this_ courteous?

"My pleasure to meet you, too, Little Princess." Kurogane bowed back.

"Yo! I'm Arceine Harzenforth." Arceine grinned with a pretty boy smile. Keagan and Akane wore an awkward look with a weird stare on their faces before looking at each other. Kurogane did not seem bothered as he smiled.

"Keagan Shcwandenberg" Keagan offered his hand and Kurogane accepted the handshake.

"So what do you do…?" Arceine asked and received another "what's-with-the-stupid-question" look from Akane and Keagan.

"Well, I mean, aside from being a Rogue and stealing and hiding and stripping…"

"Okay, okay, Arceine… We get it." Arceine cut in. That last word was a bit… disturbing.

"Hmm… Aside from killing time in the PvP area and exploring any new and open dungeons, I participate in the War of Emperium."

"Oh?" Keagan was the first to react to cover up Arceine's falling jaw and Akane's "omgomgomg" look, "Interesting. Which guild?"

"The Scarlet Militia."

Keagan told himself before he asked that he would be ready and yet, although his facial features did not give away any information, he could not stop his heart from rapping against his chest. Akane was frozen. If this man was from The Scarlet Militia then there is a chance that he knows her and, in fact, could be the thief they were looking for as well.

"How much do you pay your members?" Arceine blurted out.

"One million Zennies plus supplies."

Arceine's eyes were screaming, "Show me the money!" Apparently, (insert amount here) zennies was greater than the mission by order of precedence.

"Holding any agits?" Keagan asked. Surely, it would be a normal question coming from someone who heard another say "I participate in the War of Emperium".

"Well, last siege we lost Rothenburg because we wanted to take Leprion." Kurogane was smiling as he scratched his head as if after a bad and funny decision.

"Leprion…?" Akane's facial features changed and her alarm was being apparent, "Leprion in Britoniah?"

"Akane…" Arceine blinked, "You look pale."

"Perhaps you should take that bath." Kurogane suggested.

"Tell me, Kurogane…" Akane continued, ignoring whatever it is that anyone said or even what or how she looked like as she spoke "Who is holding Leprion? And… And the Scarlet Altar Hong-Roo…"

"Akane, take that bath already. I want to use the bathroom, too." Keagan insisted.

"But Keagan…"

"Nobody's going to put up with your mood when you see the _hideous and barbaric_ bathroom aftermath of men." The Knight continued, "So use that bathroom while its still clean and before any of us _devirginizes_ it in your view."

The red head pouted at the Knight and would have thrown something at him. But, no. She uttered a low curse and slowly got off the bed. Limping, she headed to her belonging to get her bathroom things, which consisted of more than just five different bottles, five different tubes and other brushes and things that appeared as foreign objects to Keagan and Arceine.

"What, are you going to _clean_ the bathroom after you use it?" Arceine looked at Akane's things like they were absurd weaponry to which Akane responded with a look that made them feel they looked like a Big Foot wearing a PooPoo hat.

"Are you… You're going to use that?"

"Yes."

"_All_ of it?"

"D-uh, yes."

Akane shrugged and turned to go as she muttered something about horrible hair. The men continued to converse with each other as she left but none of them were able to see what it was that was brimming in from eyes.

- End of Chapter 7 -

------

AN: I had to look up the names of the agits. Phew! I guess this is the first time they were able to introduce themselves properly.


End file.
